Forever the Knight
by Moon Knightress
Summary: The son of Wonder Woman and Batman must overcome his mortal fears, embrace the darkness and shield his heart as he takes on his father's mantle of The Dark Knight. He must face the darkest of demons from the underworld to save his family and his love before he loses them forever.


**Forever the Knight**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to DC COMICS**

* * *

**{ Prologue }**

* * *

Princess Diana walked across the shoreline, bare chested Bruce Wayne leaned against a jagged rock, his clear and content blue eyes directly at her flowing raven strands matching the rhythm of the summer breeze, her golden tiara captured the glistening sunlight as the essence of her body empowered the space around them. He walked closer and encircled his strong arms around her swollen waist. His fingers ran down the white silk of her ceremonial gown.

Bruce exhaled a breath as she pressed her body against him, her hands ran across his chest and along the side of his side, eventfully digging into his thick hair. He stood there motionless, feeling her warm entered his fatigued body and feeling the pressure of his unborn child rub against his abdomen. "How are you feeling, princess?" his voice was deep and savory. His released another deep breath and relaxed back into her body.

"Blessed."

She smiled at her exhausted warrior. It had been a hell of battle they endured with rest of the League and they were overdo for a reprieve. She was closed her eyes and felt his hand touched gently on the baby bump. Soft lips bruised her sleek neck as her eyes reopened and she took in the scenery around her.

Nothing could compare to this moment. Not the splendor of her mother's Queendom, the golden gates of Mount Olympus. Her lovers lips suckling down her neck as she breathed a steady breath and beamed a joyous smile.

Bruce idled his hands down the curves of her hips as she awoken fully to the smooth lips grazing her skin. She felt a kick inside her womb.

"Bruce," she murmured as his lips ascended to her mouth.

"Yes, Diana," he answered in between a light kiss.

"I sense that my mother still does not approve of my womb baring this child that will share both of us."

Bruce brushed a few strands of hair off her cheek and smiled. "Diana I love. I will always love you. And you do not need your mothers approval of having our child. This is our life."

Diana smiled. "You're right." She padded her stomach. "He is our life. Our blessing."

"He?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Clark already knows that we're having a son."

Bruce crossed his arms. "X-ray vision." He gave a half roll of the eyes. "Why am I not surprised." His hand slid down her cheek as his blue eyes dazzled. "I'm having a son?"

She nodded. "Yes. He will grow to be a great warrior and protector of mortal kind just like the man that stands before me." She wrapped her arms around his neck , fingers glided down his shoulder blades feeling the roughness of his body-scars and inflictions that he wore like medals from the victories.

Bruce whispered into her ear as his hand was still touching her stomach. "Our son will have your heart and courage, princess."

Diana slammed her eyes shut and let him lead her into a slowly dance as the sand formed in between her toes, her smiled deepened as she visioned a little boy with dark brown hair running across the gardens of Wayne Manor...A child that would go to be one of the greatest defender of mortal kind..without fear...A little boy with a charming smile and Martha Wayne's soft hazel eyes.

She opened her eyes as Bruce's rich voice whispered two words into her ear. "My son."

* * *

Nine months later...

Diana's arms enclosed instantly around her son and she looked down soft warm a little blessing that she had been carrying in her womb for the last nine months. He indeed had signs of his father's dark hair and her flawless flesh, he was silent and just observed the around him giving his mother a chance to look closely into his rosy chubby face that she knew would become stone-cut like his father features, and then just as she was taking in the small little lips opening below, he slowly opened his eyes and stared directly into her tranquil eyes.

Diana felt the tears stream down her cheeks as her blue was captured all the details of her newborn child. "My little Taran. My son." her stained voice pronounced as her arms cradled him in a gentle movement.

Taran eyes were dazzling, shaped like Bruce's but the same color of hazel of his late grandmother mother Martha Wayne. Diana felt time freeze as she rocked her son and hummed a motherly tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was an infant. She turned her head and looked at the opened balcony door, a tall shadow stood in the dimming light.

Diana smiled at Batman with wonder. "Hello Bruce," she said as he moved and stood by the bedside , his protective blue eyes narrowed at a peaceful child that shared his blood. The heir to the Wayne legacy. "Would you like to meet your son?"

Bruce pulled off his cowl and sat on the bed , only a breath away from her lips. He kissed her tenderly and then narrowed his fatherly gaze at his newborn child in the arms of his goddess. For a moment of rubbing his son's little belly , he stared back into Diana's eyes and fell into an onslaught of tears and emotions that his body tried to contain. He pressed his lips onto his son's head and gave Diana another passionate kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much Diana."

"I love you, Bruce Wayne," Diana choked out as her tears matched his own tears. Taran stared crying, Diana lifted her son to the level of her nose to the top of her head and kissed his forehead. She breathed in the sweet smell of her newborn: it was the mixture scents of innocence , strength, devotion and freedom. Every essence that the gods blessed him with as he entered this world of hardships, grieve and love.

She looked at Bruce one more time and placed her hand on his glistening cheek. "Would you like to hold you son?"

Bruce nodded and took his child into Kevlar arms , his cape shielded Taran's body as he moved to the balcony and stared out at Gotham- his kingdom. Tristan looked up at his father and then slowly closed his eyes.

All the grief , anger and sorrow that he concealed for years started to fade as he felt his son's heartbeat beating a content rhythm. He smirked.

Diana's eyes captured the indescribable moment as she looked at the Dark Knight cradle their son- their bundle of hope in the moonlight. She whispered a silent prayer.

"I pray that he will grow up to be a man has strong and brave as his father."


End file.
